oresamateacherfandomcom-20200216-history
Wakana Hojo
Wakana Hojo (北条 若菜 Hōjō Wakana) is in Class 2-4 and is member of the student council. She is going to become the new vice-president after Momoji Runa quits. Hojo (北条) is the Japanese word for 'assistance' which fits her well, as she is the closest member to Hanabusa Miyabi. Appearance Hojo has red hair, usually tied up in a ponytail. She is often shown wearing her school uniform, a white shirt and black blazer. She also often carries a bamboo sword used in kendo, though she formerly carried around a broom During junior high, her hair was neck length. Personality Hojo is strong willed, as well as serious. She is one of the few characters with common sense, and there by is also the most useful member of the Student Council. Hojo is very strict, and quick to judge, shown when she instantly rejected a club inspection form for missing only three parts of the form. She thinks through things sensibly, and can come up with useful plans. She has a strong sense of justice (and stamps the Public Morals Club's papers despite her objective to end it), but is also extremely prideful. Yui Shinobu mentions that Hojo is not to be pitied, and will laugh at anyone who tries to save her.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 55, Page 23 One of her concerns is that while everything has changed around her, she is the only one who has remained the same. In particular, the defection of Yui to the Public Morals Club hurt her greatly. Although Miyabi gathered 'weak-willed' students for the Student Council, Momochi notes that Hojo is his only 'true pawn', being the only student that was not a target of Momochi. Hojo is extremely loyal to Miyabi, as she has worked with him for other three years. Background In her first year of middle school, her father introduced her to Hanabusa Miyabi, who she was to take care of.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 4 Though she originally felt stiff to the idea of looking after a boy a year older than her, Hojo held out her hand, anyway, and introduced herself with a smile. Miyabi accepted the offer, and she became his second bodyguard.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 5 One day at school, Miyabi decided to release the birds in the bird pen. Hojo instantly went to the scene of crime, where she saw the birds flying out.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 6 Hojo realized that Miyabi was a sheltered boy who knew nothing of the world. When she turned around, Hojo noticed a man staring at her from behind a wall. Hojo then asked Miyabi about the glasses-wearing student he met on the first day of school, and he replies that the student is a ninja. While Miyabi tried to catch the runaway birds, Hojo wondered about the ninja.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 8 Six months later, the new school year startsOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 9, and Hojo, in Class 2-3, notices that Yui is in the same class as her.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 7 She believed that they would be exchanging glances a lot, though when she asked for his name, Yui replied that he didn't even know who she was, and she realized that Yui, who had been staring at 'her' since the time she had transferred, was actually staring at Miyabi. During recess, Hojo's friends watched her drink shiruko, Red bean soup and said that they have always wondered why it’s is even in the vending machine but they never thought anyone will drink it.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 10 Hojo defended the drink, and they asked her if she was free after school, as there was a new cake shop opening. Hojo told them with regret that she had to escort Miyabi, and they froze up. She then wondered where Miyabi ate his lunch.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 11 In class, Hojo felt a gaze from YuiOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 12. Confused, she turned to where he was looking, a doorway. Suddenly, a student ran in, telling the class that Miyabi got in trouble with the Kendo Team. Hojo instantly stood up to leave, but Yui raced out the window. The student commented on how odd it is that Miyabi had two bodyguards.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 At the school's gym, she fought the angry Kendo Team. Hojo began to notice the members disappear, and the four members were taken out by an unknown force. Hojo turned to a nearby Miyabi, who grinned.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 15 Hojo then looked up and yelled for Yui, who dropped beside her from the ceiling. Yui introduced himself to Hojo. They went home together, both escorting Miyabi. After this event, she learned to use a bamboo swordOresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 17, as she was formerly using a broom. A few days later, Hojo's friend commented on how she had gotten close to Yui, but Hojo told her that she doubted that Yui even remembered her name. Another friend asked if it were alright- being Miyabi's bodyguard even though he already had one. Hojo replied that Miyabi was no longer just her boss, and she wished to see him have fun. She followed it up by telling them that she would take a secretarial exam in the future.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 19 Suddenly, a boy's voice spoke. Hojo looked up, and saw Yui smiling at her, telling her that it was the right spirit. On the way home with Miyabi and Yui, Hojo gets flustered, thinking over Yui's stupid choice of words. She kneels on the ground in embarrassment.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 21 Miyabi told his two bodyguards that a car would be picking him up, and ordered them to make amends.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 22 The two awkwardly walked home. Attempting to break the silence, Hojo told Yui of the cake store, and he begins walking in the direction of the store, instead. Hojo blushed for a second, but walked back the other way, telling him that they'd go to the cake store with Miyabi.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 24 Her phone started ringing, as did Yui's. A member of the Hanabusa residence called her, asking if Miyabi was with them. The two are shocked. They run around the neighbourhood, searching for their boss in fright. Hojo began to cry after a while, but a started Yui gave her a can of shiruko. Hojo glanced up, and realized that it was the first time he used her name.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 57, Page 26 Suddenly, Miyabi appeared out of the bushes. He commented on how shiruko doesn't go well with cake. Hojo asked where he was the whole time, and he replied that he went to visit the cake store. Synopsis Club Inspection Arc Her own Battle Hojo notices Kosaka Shuntaro looking outside, and asks if something is going on.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 52, Page 19 He replies that while going to feed the carp in the lake, he saw Yui and the rest of the Public Morals Club doing ninja training. Hojo looks at the lake sadly, and Kosaka asks what is wrong. She tells him that nothing is wrong, and walks out of the room.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 52, Page 20 Later, she encounters Yui himself in the hallways, and tells him that he is a traitor, before leaving him looking confused.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 52, Page 28 In the Student Council room, Hojo interferes Nonoguchi Kanon, who was asking Miyabi for permission to take down the Public Morals Club.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2-3 Hojo tells Miyabi that she will become the next club inspector, as the last one had left. Hojo prepares for the job with the group of bodyguards. A few days later, Hojo goes to the Public Morals Club club room with the bodyguards, where she informs the club members that she will be the year's auditor, as their last one had left.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 13 Hojo tells them that their club will be shut down in nine days if they are not approved in time. She then walks off, presumably to inform the other clubs of Midorigaoka. She is later seen below the terrace of the academy, where, surrounded by students scrambling for the approval stamp, she runs out to fight using her bamboo sword.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 23-26 The students underestimate her greatly, and she manages to knock them out, before returning to the bodyguards. The guards hurriedly tell her not to go out on her own, but she explains that not doing so would make her appear weak, and would cause problems later on. Hojo looks up to the terrace, where she sees Yui and Kurosaki Mafuyu talking to each other.Oresama Teacher Manga: Chapter 53, Page 30 In the Student Council room, Hojo reexamines the Public Morals Club papers. She exclaims that she doesn't understand why Yui would leave the Student Council, but a guard offers an explanation- Yui joined the Public Morals Club to chase after a girl he liked. Hojo spaces out, and attempts to leave the room through the window, and then the broom closet, only to realize what she is doing. Two guards wonder why Hojo is acting strange. They thought she might be tired. As she walks down the hallway, two students pounce onto her, but Hojo knocks them down and looks at their club papers. She rejects them after seeing that many parts of the papers are not filled out. Another student approaches her and introduces himself as one of the 'elite members of the Black Magic Club', alongside Kishida, the only other member. The Magic Club leader informs Hojo that they meet everyday, but Hojo devises that Kishida is on the soccer team, and according to their scores, Kishida had attended practice everyday. Hojo rejects the Black Magic Club, then walks away. Later, she walks down the school hallways in search of a restroom. Hojo stops, and hears a slight noise, however, the hallway appears to be empty. She turns around and sees one of Yui's wall blankets being used as a disguise. Hojo instantly whacks the blanket with her sword, believing the person underneath to be Yui, but in actual fact, it is Mafuyu. Mafuyu appears dizzy at first, but takes the chance to snatch the club approval stamp. Hojo swings out of the way before she can grab it, however, and Mafuyu trips over, falling down. Hojo thinks on her colleague's words- "The reason Shinobu Yui joined the Public Morals Club is because he's chasing after a girl he likes".'' ''Suddenly, Yui appears, and drags Mafuyu away, while Hojo stares at the wall blankly. Her bodyguards start to arrive, worried, and one in particular asks if something is wrong. Over the course of a few days, Hojo is offered various things in exchange for the stamp. Hojo rejects all offers, but Yui asks her to meet him in the forest one day. She decides to go, and Mafuyu hides in the bushes to help Yui out. Yui asks why Hojo has taken over his job, stating that he did not wish for Hojo to do it. Hojo begins to wonder if he is worried about her, but he quickly yells that he wanted Kosaka to be the auditor, as he would have been stupid enough to run into all of Yui's traps. Annoyed, Hojo swings down her sword, but Yui escapes, and then tells her that he is jealous of the men surrounding her. Hojo blushes, but Yui exclaims that they would've been much better dressed as lords or ninjas. Hojo then furiously chases after him, and Yui decides to let Mafuyu guide his words. Mafuyu tells him to say something nice, but he compliments her by saying that her blood pressure is about to spike. Hojo angrily swings the sword at him. Mafuyu then decides to write something comforting for Yui to say, and he reaches for the club approval stamp, as Hojo stands still in shock. However, before he can grab it, she whacks him and says ”why didn’t you come to me for advice?” Yui replied “Hojo why should I go to you for advice?” Angrily Hojo pushes him away, then runs off after slapping him. Mafuyu thought that she never thought of Hojo had feelings for Ninja. On the last day of the audits, the bodyguards call in to tell her of their sickness. Hojo begins the auditing day off as usual, fending off angry students trying to get the stamp. Though she manages to knock many of them away, Hojo struggles to keep up, and the students corner her. Suddenly, Super Bun appears above the mass of students. Super Bun tackles down most of the students, and runs towards Hojo. She quickly nabs the stamp, then runs away. Hojo runs after the rabbit, and bumps into Hayasaka. She asks if there is a strange member in the club who wears a mask, and Hayasaka lights up, asking if she had met Super Bun. Hojo stares at him quizzically, and then informs him that she had run off with the stamp. Hayasaka dashes off, leaving a pile of papers behind. She picks up the papers and reviews them, finding out that all paperwork was completed. At the same time, she realizes that Super Bun must've specifically drawn attention to herself to lessen the stress on Hojo. Hojo decides to look for Super Bun. Later, she finds the rabbit standing next to Yui. Super Bun laughs, then throws the stamp at her before she begins to leave. However, Hojo passes the Public Morals Club papers back to her, stamped 'OK'. She utters thanks before running off. School Trip/Shibuya Aki On the first night, she is called to Yui Shinobu's room when he is asked by his dorm mates to bring in an 'exciting guest'. Hojo thinks about how it happens a lot in stories- a young lady hiding under covers, only for a teacher to discover her. When she arrives at the room, a bunch of boys hide under the covers, and Hojo furiously uncovers them, surprised that she 'was playing the part of the teacher'. Hojo is then seen again on the second night, in the hotel baths. Because the male and female baths were separated only by a bamboo wall, it was possible for the boys on the other side to hear the girls' voices. On a suggestion by some of the other boys, Yui decides to yell Hojo's name. Hojo becomes embarrassed and blushed then hits him with a bucket over the wall. Yui nearly faints before considering calling for Nonoguchi, but is stopped by the other boys before he dies. Hojo appears on the third day at the amusement park, meeting Nonoguchi Kanon. Relationships Yui Shinobu She harbors romantic feelings for Yui, although his indifferent behavior sometimes hurts her when she gets false hope. She was shocked by his apparent betrayal and when someone suggested that his reason for joining the Public Morals Club was because he liked Mafuyu. They got to know each other because of being Miyabi's 'trusted aides' and she came to have a crush on him. Although Yui seems oblivious to the fact, both Mafuyu and Miyabi have noticed. Hanabusa Miyabi Hojo is loyal to Miyabi and respects him greatly. She initially guarded him due to a request by her father, though she came to enjoy protecting him. Trivia * Her interest is collecting limited-edition Starbucks cups.Oresama Teacher Extras: Volume 17 Character Profiles * She dislikes reptiles and large dogs. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Council Members Category:Midorigaoka Academy Students